This is Our Fate
by knot-chan
Summary: Spain told Young Romano that their meeting was Fate, but both have a different idea of what their Fate concerning each other really is. SpainXRomano
1. Chapter 1

"Eh? Did you fight with Spain again?" Feliciano Peered over the Bed to look at his brother who lay sprawled on the floor.

"No, he's- I just- I don't get him sometimes." Romano ruffled his own hair in frustration. "He tries too hard sometimes." Feliciano pondered his brother's words.

"Ve- maybe he likes you." He smiled at Romano who changed a colour of Red. "You know, like a parent should." _Oh_. Romano's face cooled off slightly. He did spoil Romano like one. With Hungary and Austria, Feliciano was expected to clean, not like he minded it much. Did Spain ever expect him to do that? Oh, wait… he did. He remembered the first week he began to live with him and how hard he tried to get him to even do anything. But eventually he gave up.

There was a knock on the door and Hungary walked in.

"Feliciano, we're going to be going soon." She smiled at the two brothers though at this age, one looked like a girl.

"Ah! Okay!" he gently jumped off the bed and helped his brother up.

Downstairs, everyone began to say their goodbyes. Spain, noticing the new company smiled.

"Little Romano are you going to miss your little brother?" He placed a hand on Romano's head, making him struggle to get it off.

"What do you think tomato freak?" to this Spain laughed, scooting the young boy out the door and waving.

Even after everyone had left, Spain still found the comment humorous.

"It's not funny!" Romano began to turn colour a little. Spain didn't know how to raise kids, that is, he hadn't done it in a long time. There was a long pause and then Romano spoke up.

"Is there a reason you took me to live here?"

"Ah?" He blinked, a little surprised at the question that was to him out of the blue. He cleared his throat. "Well, let's see…" he pondered it. "Fate?" Romano's face once again returned to red.

"What kind of fate is _this_?" the red deepened, only making Spain laugh harder. He yawned, smiling at Romano.

"But now, I think it's time to sleep."

A good year or two had passed but Romano did not forget that. One night in particular was unbearably miserable. The subject on his mind seemed to be Fate. He walked down the hall and opened Spain's door.

"Spain, you're bothering me." Romano inched a little closer.

"What?" he looked over his pillow at the young boy. Romano walked timidly (for being Romano anyways) up to him.

"Remember what you said that one time when Austria and everyone, you know way back when, about Fate? I remembered it and it started to bother me."

"Ah." He closed his eyes and for a moment Romano thought he had gone back to sleep. "Come, sit." He patted the Empty space next to him. Romano climbed up, pouting slightly.

"Well, sis you mean it?" he looked away as to not catch his gaze. Then he felt a hand on the top of his head.

"I mean everything I say." He smiled, hoping to console the child.

"Does that mean I'm going to be stuck with you?" Romano plopped down next to him and nestled his head onto the pillow.

"Hey I should be saying that!" he gave him a peck on the forehead. "Good night my little Romano."

The tips of Romano's ears changed to red. "Whatever tomato freak."

"Answer the damn phone… Damn it!" He hung up as soon as the answering machine had gone off. Romano had grown so much that the fascination with Fate seemed like a blurred memory of childhood. He had called everyone in the book looking for Spain who had disappeared.

"_He knew I was coming I had told him a week ago. He always does this that tomato freak." _ Romano had called Spain, asking him if he could visit him. They had set it all up a week in advance…. For two days ago. Upon arriving, he found a note saying Spain had "stepped out".

As he began to dial the next number, he began to do it slowly. The phone rang on the other line and someone had picked it up. "Prussia, where's Spain."

"Hey what's with the attitude, little Romano? Ja, and I was just about to tell you too." Romano gritted his teeth to Prussia's words. One day, he was going to kill him, but today was not that day.

"Please, _Gilbert_, tell me where he is." There was a sound of Satisfaction from the Prussian and then silence.

"Hey Antonio, phone." There was some shuffling in the background followed by laughter and other random signs of life.

"Hm? Oh hey Romano!"

"Don't 'oh hey Romano!' me! You skipped out on me, and I've been picking up your messes around here for two days!" he felt his face get hot as he talked.

"You've been there for two days?" Spain leaned against the wall, smiling. "Without me?"

"You know what? Screw this-" he was reaching for the End call button.

"No! I'll be back soon! I promise." He laughed slightly.

"Whatever tomato freak." Romano hung up the phone back in the wall. He sat down in the Study desk chair spinning slightly. "Damn it, he's going to drive me to drinking." Speaking of which, he really needed one. Just one, though.

"Going so soon?" France watched Spain put his jacket on.

"But you just got here!" Prussia sat up suddenly.

"Yeah, about three days ago." He had begun to tie one of his shoes on. "Besides, someone's waiting for me."

"What, you mean short stop? I don't see why you spoil him so much. I've never seen such a disgusting- " Prussia could finish his rant, the victim of it had disappeared. "Damn it Antonio! I wasn't done yet!" Both France and Prussia stared at each other.

"Ah, young love." France laughed softly, "isn't it cute?"

"Young love? My ass, he's old enough to be his Father." He laughed, slumping back down into his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

He Came home to see the study door open. Romano sat in the chair swiveling slightly. It took him a full moment to realize Spain standing there.

"Why do you always run off and leave me here by myself?" He pouted like he usually did.

"I'm Sorry Romano, I had somethings piling up-" He went to pat Romano on the head like he had done so many time when he was young, but the boy dodged it.

"Damn it Antonio, I'm serious." as the boy said him name, it sounded so... Different. Romano had never called him by it before. "You've always done it... I have to get another drink."

"Wait, what? Don't tell me you've been drinking this whole time!" The boy ignored him and continued towards the door. "Romano? Romano! Lovino!" Spain looked at Romano who had stopped dead. He never called him that either. the room went silent for a good moment.

"Come here." And obediently Romano came to him, defeated and looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Lovino, I really am." He gave a gesture for a kind and friendly hug, which Romano took. But this hug did not seem so friendly. Romano's face was near Spain's exposed neck, breathing out hot air. When did he get this tall? He could also feel the boy's hand's digging into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Romano spoke, very timidly. Spain gave him a small peck on the forehead, trying to make it feel as parental as possible. Those small fingers dug into the shirt a little harder. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Romano, Stop-ah!" he could feel that Romano's hands had ended up on his back. The Boy began to smirk.

"Heh, are you ticklish, Antonio?" He began to slightly tickle him. Now this was definitely not going to end well. He began to blow on his neck, laughing

"Nngh.. Please Romano. This is not good, not at all.." he tried to pry the smaller boy who had managed to wrestle him to the ground. However, Spain managed to pin him.

"I don't know how much you drank or even _what_ you even drank, but you have to take control of yourself."

"Why?" He smirked, trying to free his hands that had been held onto tightly to avoid an accident. "We're just playing." Spain felt his face grow hot.

"Well I'm not." He attempted to look serious but could not due to how flustered he felt. Romano began to laugh. "Do you think I'm playing around?" embarrassed and frustrated, he bit down on the boy.

"Ah-!" Romano began to struggle slightly.

"I told you I wasn't." hovered near his ear. "Now are you going to stop?" Romano shook his head, making him laugh. This kid had always been stubborn. He bit him harder and let go of his hands, knowing if he did this, Romano would make a break for it. However, he did not run. Instead, he stayed right there.

"Your move." Romano finally spoke. Antonio began to laugh.

"You're drunk, that's why you're being like this." He was going to get up until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Why do you always shrug me off?" Romano looked away

"Because you're still young Lovino." His expression softened but Romano's expression make it look like he had just been slapped.

"Ah, but I'm not that young! I'm pretty old compared to a lot of people." Antonio felt a pang of guilt. "I just have to prove myself, right?"

"Yeah, show me some other time that it's not the Booze talking." He Kissed his forehead and began to leave.

"Wait!" Romano pulled on his arm, making him bend down far enough for him to steal a kiss. "ah, night then."

As he left, Spain's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth. He couldn't detect any alcohol on Lovino.

* * *

augh, when i originally wrote this, it was more aggressive, perhaps I'll post that later.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano winced at the incoming light from the window. He remembered last night and what he did. But he wasn't the one who said he was drunk in the first place, that was all Spain. So… I couldn't have been his fault if you looked at it like that. As he got himself ready for the day, he noticed the two throbbing pains on his neck. 'Damn… Forgot about that.' He began to search the bathroom drawers in search of Band-aids. But yesterday wasn't a complete bust. Romano decided to work harder today on expressing himself. Spain's words flooded his mind.

_"Yeah, show me some other time that it's not the Booze talking." _

He could hear Spain in the living room laughing about something. As he walked into the living room however, he became horribly mortified.

"Stop it Gil-Ah!" Prussia had Spain pinned to the ground and was tickling him. PRUSSIA of all damned people. France sat in a chair, looking on as he sipped Coffee.

"Ah little, little Romano! Good morning to you."

"If it isn't short stop. Morning sleeping beauty." He stopped for a moment and then resumed. "Where's your Prince Charming?" Romano felt the rage boil up inside him. There were a million things he wanted to say to him, but today wasn't the day to say them. The urge quickly melted when Spain looked up at him smiling.

"Ah, these guys are going to be here for a bit." He tried to Brush off Prussia's hands which were too quick for him "Stop, Ah ha haa!" Romano felt a pang.

"I didn't know you were ticklish tomato freak." He hoped to stir up an expression of some sort. All he got was a smile. "Ah, I never told you?"

"No! Why the Hell would I ask?" He began to head for the door. "… I'm going out. Is there anything you need?"

"Bier!"

"I wasn't asking you!" His Face got hot suddenly. He could see Spain shake his head.

"Ah, no, I'm fine. But thank you for asking." He waved as Romano left.

"Don't you think you're spoiling him?" Prussia looked at the Door then at Spain who he was still sitting on.

"Maybe just a little," He smirked, placing a hand on his neck where just hours ago, Romano was. "But sometimes I don't think I spoil him enough."

* * *

In his mind, he replayed last night.

Romano had walked around for what felt to be hours. He could tolerate France but definitely not Prussia. That guy wasn't his idea of a friend. His phone in his pocket began to go off with a text.

_Are you coming back? I miss you~ ha just kidding. _He turned pink.

_I guess._

As he put his phone away, he head back.

* * *

The First thing he noticed in the house was the unusual lack of pheromones, thus indicating a lack of Francis. As he walked into the kitchen, the same feeling he had gotten this morning overcame him.

Gilbert has cornered Antonio in the Kitchen and were laughing as if both could not see anything even remotely wrong about this situation. Lovino slightly coughed to show he was there in the room. Watching, even though he wished he wasn't.

"If you two are going to do _that_, don't do it here please, people eat in here." He tried his hardest to say it in the tone he normally used, but instead it came out harsh. He knew no one would be able to notice it though. Spain laughed.

"No, we were just joking about something we thought would be funny if it happened."

"Ja, it'd piss Francis off though, wouldn't it?" Prussia laughed, slowly easing out of Spain's personal space. SLOWLY.

"I'm sure. Do whatever you want." He left the room, bumping Into France on his way out. France entered the kitchen cautiously. From across the house, the sound of the door shutting could be heard.

"What did you two do to him?" He frowned. The other two looked at each other in confusion.

"Ah, nothing. We were just goofing around and he came in at a wrong time." Antonio scratched the back of head.

"We tried to tell him, but he's thick headed sometimes." Gilbert laughed. Francis however did not find this funny, sighing.

"Don't you two remember what we talked about earlier? You two just can't jump on each other and expect him to be okay with that. You might know it's a joke but he's sensitive, he won't." He began to chase Antonio out. "Go fix it. But not too much, let him think about things."

He began to shuffle over to Romano's awkwardly and he knew that _they_ were watching closely. He knocked, and then walked in.

"Romano?" he asked looking around.

Romano he was laying on a pillow, fiddling with a pencil. "Is it okay to leave those two alone?"

"They're big boys, they can handle themselves." He noticed the band aid in a familiar place. A bit of purple peeked over the edge. He smiled as he pulled it off. "What happened here?"

"Ah? I-I don't really know, must've burned myself on something." He hoped his face did not betray him by turning red. The Spaniard smiled.

"On what? You don't straighten your hair." He brushed some of it out of the way. "If you ask me, it looks like a bite."

Now that he mentioned it, Romano did see the teeth marks in his head. He tried to cover it up with his hand.

"Ew, you're gross." He tried to play it off. Antonio moved the hand out of the way, the hand he had kissed only less than a day before.

"It's a shame, whoever did this is…" he pat Romano on the forehead, making him pout.

'_is what? Finnish your thought…_' he looked away. '_I want to know damn it._'

"Whoever did it is a jerk for not being honest. What am I supposed to do with this now?" Romano huffed.

"We could just get a spoon-"

"No. it doesn't matter. If I hated the person who left it, I don't think it'd even be here." His ears turned red as he looked away. Antonio felt a small blush coming on.

"Ah, well, we shouldn't leave those two alone for too long, things could get violent." He kissed Romano on the forehead like he had done so many times before. He then Got up and left first. Outside, he heard a sigh of frustration and some swearing. he smiled to himself

_"You have to show me something more than that, Lovi."_

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I lost my note book with the fan fiction in it during summer school. Thankfully, a Yaoi Fangirl saw the recent pages that i haven't typed out... hur hur. again, sorry.


End file.
